


Steve Gave the Best Hugs

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is of the highest opinion that Steve's hugs are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Gave the Best Hugs

    Steve gave the best hugs. He always had, even as a skinny little kid. He would jump up, back then, on his tip toes and wrap Bucky’s waist in the tightest hug he could muster. As he got older, his hugs only got better. He still had to get up on his tip toes, but he’d sling his arms around Bucky’s neck and still manage to hold him as tightly as possible. One of his hands would always dig itself a little bit into Bucky’s hair because if there was one thing Bucky could love more than Steve Rogers it was having his hair played with.

    Bucky considered Steve’s hugs a vacuum, taking away all of the air in between their bodies so that they were as close to being one as life could allow. He remembered comparing Steve’s hugs to a starfish clinging to a pole on the docks once, and Steve hadn’t stopped blushing for an hour.

    Steve, somehow, gave better hugs as Captain America. His body was bigger, and though it took some getting used to, Bucky decided he liked it because it gave Steve the room he needed for his endlessly stubborn and loving heart. It had other, less innocent benefits that Bucky enjoyed, too, but hugs were still high up on the list.

    Steve was taller than him by only an inch or two, but it was enough that Bucky was now the one slinging his arms around Steve’s shoulders while Steve bear-hugged him, a hand still making its way into his hair. Bucky felt hidden from the world in Steve’s buffed up arms. It felt safe, like he could stay there forever and never have to fear the world again.

    Bucky felt that way now, even after the world had chewed him up and spit him out over and over again for the past seven decades. Steve’s hand would curl its fingers in his longer hair and that still felt amazing. Steve held him even closer, even tighter than he had before, somehow. Or maybe that’s just how Bucky perceived it, since they’d been a part for so long. But he liked the idea that Steve was clinging to him harder. Like a stubborn little starfish that didn’t want to get lost in the sea.


End file.
